Ɖʋʟсᴇ ᴠᴇᴎɢᴀᴎɀᴀ
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: No porque mi mente esté ya muerta quiera decir que no me pueda vengar…


Resucitación… bueno, hola a quien me lea ahora, vengo con esta pequeña historia, un pequeño desahogo que necesitaba escribir. Más al final…

**Advertencia: **Este fic está hecho con odio, sacado desde lo más profundo y oscuro del kokoro de esta demente, ya saben mi clásica advertencia… "**L**é**a**s**e c**o**n d**i**s**c**r**e**c**i**ó**n** y b**a**j**o s**u** **p**r**o**p**i**a r**e**s**p**o**n**s**a**b**i**l**i**d**a**d"

**Disclaimer: **D! PPGZ no me pertenecen, la trama sí, una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir.

**Número de palabras: **700 palabras en punto.

**Ɖʋʟсᴇ ᴠᴇᴎɢᴀᴎɀᴀ**

_Quizá no era la más "_femenina_", pero también tenía derecho arreglarme._

_Tampoco era la más "_popular_", pero tenía derecho a tener amigos._

_No era la más "_tierna_", pero tenía derecho a enamorarme…_

Y esto había pasado, el amor había tocado su corazón, su mente y su vida. Kaoru no sabía cómo comportarse cuando aquel rubio estaba cerca, era simplemente perfecto.

Desde que lo había conocido, su cabello desordenado y enredado pasó a estar más cuidado, más en su lugar. Sus únicas amigas, Momoko y Miyako, estaban ahí. Aunque Miyako no se había dado por enterada, Momoko lo sabía, y le había ofrecido su apoyo incondicional.

— ¡Kaoru! La fiesta de Robin es mañana, más te vale que vayas, es tu oportunidad…

— Pero Momoko, si yo no hablo con Robin y…

— ¡Eso no importa! Te verás preciosa, y así conquistarás a…

— ¿A quién?—Miyako había aparecido, y miraba inocentemente a sus amigas.

Momoko codeó a Kaoru, como una advertencia, pero la morena simplemente sonrió y miró a su amiga.

— Me gusta Boomer, y quisiera hacer algo al respecto. A Momoko se le ocurrió la fiesta de Robin y…

— ¡Miyako! ¡Tienes que ver esto!—Miyako volteó, una de sus otras amigas la llamaba, suspiró y se volteó a Kaoru.

— Te deseo suerte, amiga, nos veremos en la fiesta, entonces…

Kaoru asintió, con una sonrisa tímida y se fue, acompañada de Momoko, a elegir un vestido. La fiesta llegó rápidamente, como si el tiempo les hubiera jugado una mala pasada.

Kaoru estaba preciosa, su cabello caía ondulado sobre sus hombros, y su vestido verde esmeralda hasta por encima de la rodilla resaltaba bastante bien su atlética figura, Momoko estaba emocionadísima, y saludaba a todos los que estaban por ahí, Kaoru no los conocía, sólo sabía que con suerte y quizá compartían una o dos clases, era todo.

— Kaoru, seguro que con lo linda que estás, Boomer vendrá y te dirá que bailen y su historia será hermosa—Kaoru iba a replicar, pero los ojos de Momoko fueron cubiertos con un par de manos— ¡Brick!

Y soltó una carcajada mientras su novio la arrastraba para ir a bailar.

— Estaré aquí…—dijo Kaoru—sola…

— Yo lo arreglaré, ¡verás!—exclamó Momoko, ya en el mar de personas.

Pasaron los minutos, Kaoru jugueteaba con sus rizos. Nada era como en las películas, los libros, o las series anime que Momoko le hacía ver a menudo.

_No sólo porque pareciera "_femenina_" quiere decir que mi autoestima suba._

_No sólo porque pareciera "_popular_" quiere decir que fuera un imán para chicos lindos._

_No sólo porque pareciera "_tierna_" quiere decir que sea la realidad que estaba en mi mente._

Pero sintió una mirada sobre ella, se sonrojó de inmediato y buscó los ojos que sabía que estaban sobre ella. Y lo vio, el rubio estaba ahí, a unos pasos, y tenía sus ojos en ella, o eso parecía. Paso a paso, la distancia se acortaba, y Kaoru no podía dejar sus manos en paz, se alisaba las arrugas invisibles del vestido, el cabello, jugueteaba con sus accesorios, pero segundos antes del acercamiento definitivo él paró en seco; Kaoru estaba consciente que esa azul mirada estaba sobre ella, pero él estaba junto a otra chica. Su brazo rodeaba esa fina cintura y la pegaba a él. Kaoru intentó contener aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Boomer y Miyako se dieron un apasionado beso, y miraron a Kaoru con desdén.

Kaoru salió de ahí, lágrimas surcaban su rostro y una ira inhumana se apoderó de ella. Esperó al final de la fiesta, oculta entre los matorrales, esos dos malditos salían de la fiesta, entre risas y alegrías.

El auto del rubio estaba estacionado ahí cerca.

_No porque quiera ser "_femenina_" quiere decir que lo lograré…_

Un tornillo más, un tornillo menos, ¿y qué?

_No porque quiera ser "_popular_" quiere decir que de repente todos me amarán…_

El acelerador pisó a fondo, había un camino sinuoso más allá.

_No porque quiera ser "_tierna_" quiere decir que tenga que dejar mi verdadero ser de lado…_

Un frenazo apresurado, un resbalón, varios gritos, una explosión. Adiós a ese par de inútiles vidas.

**_No porque mi mente esté ya muerta quiera decir que no me pueda vengar…_**

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

¡TARAAAAN! Lo sé, soy tan genial en esto que… no hay palabras. Okno (?)

Bueno, lamento haber desaparecido por un año (o algo así para mí). Bueno, tenía mis razones para esto, pero estoy de vuelta, y a la carga… terminaré todo lo que tengo ahora para irme sin tener que decepcionar a todas aquellas bellísimas personitas que algún día me leyeron/leerán.

En realidad me sorprende ingresar en mi correo y ver que tengo Favoritos y Followers aún… ¡e incluso alguno que otro review!

Bueno, les avisaré las noticias mías:

\- Tengo DEMASIADAS ocupaciones, así que es complicado para mí escribir, y más aún publicar.

\- Terminé cuatro de los siete fics que tengo en estado de "In-progress", los cuales serán publicados en estos días, y los otros tres están con un gran avance.

\- Dedico este One-shoot a todo aquel que lo lea, con unas enormes gracias por apoyar y apreciar lo que hago.

Eso es todo, sólo avisar que hoy actualizaré dos fics míos, por si quieren leerlos…

Y ya saben, dejen sus reviews y sus críticas.

Bye…

Atte.- Una-demente-suelta


End file.
